So This is How it Feels
by King of Drag
Summary: Just a quick little roleplay I had with someone over Trollmegle. We both agreed that it would be nice to add it on here.  - Dave/Tavros


Okay, so, this is a little roleplay that I had with a very nice person on Trollmegle. They did agree to let me post this on here as a fic.

I thought it was a good little roleplay.

^ - Tavros - Me

v - Dave - Stranger

* * *

><p>^ Tavros Nitram stood there, leaning against a wall in the room. A look of worry was distinctly painted over his features as he fiddled with the hemming of his shirt. A silent gasp passed his lips as he looked up at the stranger entering the room. He relaxed slightly, recognizing the person instantly, "uh... hey." He pushed himself from the wall, facing them, forcing a smile onto his features. <p>

v The teen nods his head in acknowladgement,heading for the removing his cold,signature apple juice,and taking a sip,he speaks. "Hey" 

^ He looked down at the ground for a moment, then back up at the human, "Can I, uh... talk to you about something?" 

v "Shoot".Dave continues drinking,watching the troll closely behind his shades.

^ "Uh... well...," the Taurus did his best to stutter out what he wanted to tell the human. He sighed looking before mumbling out, "how... can you tell when... you feel red for someone?" 

v "Dunno. Guess you heart beats faster near them,your breath catches in your throat,and they make you happy." He sips again,shrugging."Some stupid shit like that."

^Tavros felt his face warm to a light chocolate brown. He did his best to hide this, hoping the Strider wouldn't notice, "Oh... uh... do you, uh, feel red for anyone?"

v Dave smirked above the bottles rim. "Now,why would you want to know?"

^ "I... uh...," he began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt once more, taking small peaks up at Dave every now and then, "just, uh, wondering I guess..."

v Moving closer,Dave gave him a sharp elbow. "Spit it out." He smirked at him,watching the light brown flush spread.

^ Tavros jumped in surprise, looking at the human, "I... uh...," he hesitated, then quickly mumbled something that was barely audible by both him and Dave.

v Sighing,Dave moved his face closer to the trolls own. "Wanna say that again,or do I have to make you?" He leaned in,so that their noses his dark shades,his eyes danced wickedly.

^ His body stiffened as he held his breath. Tavros knew that Dave was getting some kind of sick pleasure out of this, and it was driving him as mad as a subjugglator, "I-I... think... I might be... um... flushed... for you..."

v "I guessed as much,the way you blush around me and stutter more then usual." He leaned in even closer,lips almost touching,placing his palms firmly on the wall on either side of Tavros. "But what are you gonna do about it?"

^ Staring into the humans shades, his felt the brown blush that covered his cheeks and neck grow darker with each movement of the Strider. Tavros hesitated for a moment before bringing a hand to his neck, leaning forward closing the space between their lips, kissing him ever so gently, expecting him to just push him away or walk off.

v Dave leaned in,deeping it,and pressing close to the warm body infront of moved his hands,running them through the trolls mohawk.

^ His eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the moment while it lasted. Tavros couldn't help but shiver lightly as the human touched his hair, the foreign sensation sending goosebumps throughout his body.

v Dave removed his lips,but kept their noses breathing was quick,but he smirked,working his hands down the trolls back. "So THIS is red?"

^ Tavros opened his half way as he let a shuddered breath slip past his lips, he nodded a bit, "I... uh... I think so."

v "S'nice." He smiled,and leaned in for another kiss.

^ He eagerly met him half way as he loosely wrapped his arms around the humans neck, shutting his eyes once more.

* * *

><p>I am actually a really big fan of Davros, I think it's an absolutely adorable couple. One of my OTPs to be honest.<p>

Well, I really should get to working on some other stuff sooooo. YAY.

-KoD


End file.
